An tale of the begining of an universe
by EastofJuly
Summary: The story of discords former Q parents. .
1. Chapter 1-Void

Void

I Do not own My little pony friendship is magic or Startrek the next generation but all original Characters on this story are mine.

lives and nothings, matter, antimatter the parts of everything before the big bang and also an way to describe what's alive yet not alive, The somethings those who plant themselves and settle and become life and take on the permanent form of the most mindful form on there planet. They find this as the last phase before nothingness. The somethings they don't settle are immortal unless killed by nothings it has always been like this.

The nothings anti-matter that have hunted life so it can mindlessly keep going since everything begun. They needed life to keep going they originally came from byproducts while settling but they come from other things and reality's that use matter, antimatter to coming together with the senses and so to keep to going there's no other thoughts except to make kinetics out of others including other nothings to keep going Well except one nothing.

He was an different nothing an accident unlike other nothings he was the only one created with the tiniest amount of life he came alive from the expressions and attempts of everything to make life it is unknown why this happened it took awhile to find the somethings he ate his the other nothings to keep going like they would have done to him if they had as much kinetics as he did he realized he was keeping his energy instead of fading like his ''team members'' from lack of movement and in relish he went and hunted.

The Somethings were in glee of the nothings being less. He was drawn to them he thought it was because they were food he used the little intelligence he had because of the weaponry made of nothings they had so he crept through in stealth then he came across an life he could not resist.

When he found that life he seeked to be more alive but he knew only nothings and was an nothing and to have life he needed to turn somethings into nothing.  
The time came they were at peace because of him they were unsuspecting.

The nothing made nothing out of life he thought he knew he made the something into nothing he felt savagely she thought back by trying to destroy him with her life energy they were so bright.

In one swift strike it took her life force and added it unto him he fought back from the change he fought back and tried to make the life nothing going for somethings mind making nothing as he went.

It was then he met her mind she pushed her back all he wanted to be is more alive so in an measure of defense she yelled pained in her head ''fine,,. So she struck him down with her energy of life his now black and white form he diminished as he lost the fight.

An Light around the colour spectrum was around his grey form witnesses around her she was different most lives were one to three colours hers was six he had went for the one with the most life out of the lives and her form was condensing she was forced into her new form her eyes were red with yellow white bits her white long nosed ponyish sharp toothed face looked at her white equine hooves her hair bleared green and to her side in confusion she looked around and immediately went and touched her new green reptile tail in confusion going up to her aqua finned middle she looked at her bird feeted legs and buzzed her bee wings she also looked to where he was an second later in his place was looked like an jet black gold dragon tinge with gold starlight except twin unicorn horns lions paws and one of his large wings was an birds wing the other more gold wing was an dragon she said ''Life guardians get here now,,.


	2. Chapter 2-Melody

Chapter 2 Melody

The life guardians the security of the continuum at least one of them she called them emitting hair blaring grateful to stile she looked at the flowing sideways orange with her mood cursing it didn't work by then everyone evacuated all except an couple of brave….

Criminals the purplish place warped into an dark street she sighed ''Are you kidding me,,. Her assailants said ''No where not,,. It was them she screamed as an shark head went at her she screamed.

The strange sound woke him up he snorted wondering about this thing this snort the word he got somewhere where is came from the neck the face the nose the mouth the vibrations the terror something his eyes opened ''life,,. Everything was blue. She screamed, she screamed water it came out of her mouth as an high jet the floating shark was blown away she said ''what the,,. The one floating shark flailed and flipped on the ground there were three of them one of them the one that was an dragon alien clicked putting the dizzy shark upright he was upright she looked down she smelt she looked down curious her hooves on fire the heat her red eyes glinted showing more of her yellow sockets she said ''This is spirit fire,,. The third one was an upright primate she remembered an human teenager who laughs ''you are actually despite enough to believe in magic,,. She said ''ugh yare look at your friend he's an water creature and he's got water damage,,. They looked at her for an second before the shark communicated psychically ''she's right it hurts,,. It was then his vision stopped being blue he sore all her colors her mane was green purple going blue. The shark flashed into being energy it was then the other two looked at her fearfully and did the same. She then stood up on her hind legs her hair was currently just starting to flair she stumbled an bit flapping nearly tripping on her tail before she got her balance and she moved her flaming hooves up she moves them and the fire went out he wanted to call out this was his first sight then she clicked her frown he didn't like her frowning.

He then said ''Life,,. She looked at him and he said ''life,, again. "'It was then she ran over pausing he pleaded ''me want life,,. She swallowed and she said ''Can you move,,. Move he said ''Oh I can,,. She snarled ''Then do it,,. He opened his mouth putting his tongue around it wondering how he could do it. Then pushed himself up and fell down he looked at his fore paws again they were north neither was his back legs instead they were clouds of black dust. He looked at her hooves and claws thought of them and his arms and legs changed to suit hers. She looked to him ''Hey didn't you have paws,,. He just repeated ''Oh I can,,. She sighed ''Come on,,. It was then she heard ''Melody please answer,,. She said ''Yes I'm here there some…. One both of us you need to see,,. She said ''I know they knew that creature was coming I'll be there I need you and him to hide from any life any Q even if there life guardians,,.

"'What why,, She said ''Just hide until I can come get you,,.


	3. Chapter 3-Harmony

Chapter 3-Harmony

Harmony that's what everyone started calling her and her sister friend took an liking to music and learned to use sounds that's why she can stile sing even in her tree form. Every Q had another way of defining themselves while stile in the continuum but outside it's confusing so they pick names. She gritted growled ''how selfish,,. She tried her new mouth she hated it these damn bones no teeth kept prinking her mouth it was making her look like one of those life sucking nothings an pitiful species. The devolved things the nothings were the Q natural enemy well they were everything even other antimatter lifeforms they were brutal she was an officer of the life guardians. The nothings slaughter to be alive. Ascension is very dangerous because of there prime directive and only directive or thought or feeling for a long time they come from the ''sea'' of chaos there are theory's that it wants to come alive it's ridiculous they are called nothings because they failed every test even the ones for death there scientifically called sub negative kinetics when they rarely are created with enough life energy to come alive there called sub negative organisms just before they come alive there dangerous very there looking for pre existing life lets say they gained an stomach they rarely get past this point because they drain pre-existing life dry this is why they are natural enemy's. She growled on instinct looking at her posh body her backdoors were like an horse an posh one she looked at her shiny purplish blue form scowling she had three parts one was an dragon through it's often the tail that was dragon hers was an spiky overly frilly blue lions it was her front half that was an dragon she had an lofty star on her chest and an perfectly drawn star on her back-side whoops flank. The stars she got when she got up and stood bi pedal from him as she was trained to do. The ways she could smell the hormones coming from them she snapped ''I'm female you all turn female all the time stop gawking,,. Her ascent was semi zebraish in other words African American ''Especially you Q your my half-brother,,. He said ''Whoa Someone's snappy,,.

It was then something crunched into the ground she looked at her fee-Hooves ''Oh mother of everyone,,. There slowly creeping up her legs her feet was turning into roots she started clicking ''It's not working,,. It was then Q clicked with an flash to twice while she couldn't swish her tail anymore she flapped her tiny wings desperately only knowing them as she covered them there was the beep of an tricorder and it retreated. Harmony stood that and asked ''What happened,,. The Q with the tricorder said ''You were fluctuating into being made of crystal,,. She said ''Would it happen again,,. He said ''Yes endless you find the source but you have to go to the hospital to,,. She said ''Sorry I can't melody needs me the nothing might have hurt her,,. The Q with the tricorder said ''but each case like this is different some Q's have exploded in the past,,. Harmony said ''but right now my case seems to be the latter so please can one of you teleport me there,,.

"'Hide brilliant harmony where can I hide this,,. She said spurting fire and air out of her hooves tripping some Q in bug monster form someone yelled ''Come on we only want you to tell us how you do that,,. Then another said ''Hey I thought this was an kill mob,,. The nothing the other dragonquus was looking at them in bewildered it was then water just appeared on her hooves both of them everyone jumped back from the ice wall,,. She yelled ''I know this looks bad but I don't want to hurt any of you but since you said this was an kill squad,,. She grinned evilly with her red eyes with yellow backs it gave her an dangerous glint that even the later called Void got. Then everyone sore an flash while void just slowly turned to them harmony yelled ''Melody before she looked at the other it was then her half brother next to her yelled ''Go home you lot,,. To the crowds before he walked up to Void and affecting him an they all looked at it Melody found herself making an sound that made herself feel strong and them feel like prey So they all got away and Melody caught harmony glaring at her ''What,,. She shook her head ''We need to get you and that to my workplace to take both of you to my boss among other things,,. Before looked at Void with Q saying ''Okay you don't know hi-fives so,,. Harmony cleared her throat ''That doesn't seem like one that needs to be destroyed,,. Q said ''Well he's no charmer Melody I'm going to bring you to your friends workplace to meet my boss is that all right she repeated ''Sure but I don't think he,,. It was then Void said ''Space,,. Melody sore this and said ''Albright bring us,,


	4. Chapter 4-Fate

Chapter 4-Fate

The silver red ball of bubble light that Q's are was the one in charge of pre planning mortals had named fate so why couldn't he had planned off that attack and why Melody she and Harmony was one of those created in an zone on the edge of war and an higher color and power level they learned to make music when they went to ground while harmony took training up top they were under his care and command threw melody was just under his care with them both being of the highest color spectrum. "Hello leader,,.

He looked at them and sighed ''Hello harmony of all the Q's it had to be you,,. He looked at the other two in the room Void was just staring at his swirling form an visible shiver of silver he hoped they didn't see he said ''It is not good news to keep at lowest risk you have to leave the continuum,,. It was then the strangely forgotten over two in the room said ''What no that's outdated banishment is outdated,,. He sighed ''I have to,,. Void just looked silent and confused when harmony said ''planning leader is that necessary,,. He said ''yes you melody experienced what happened you were lucky they didn't know what they were doing,,. It was then harmony bowed ''Then we will go,,. Melody said ''but where Q's you can't,,. Harmony said ''Melody,,. Touching her shoulder. She ignored her ''Why are you doing this fate,,. Harmony said ''Melody,,.

''Shut up sister,,. Harmony stepped forwards ''excuse me,,. At that moment an odd sound came they looked and Harmony rolled her eyes ''how do you miss an new existant in the room,,. They looked at him he was curiously testing fate like an cat two sayings in one he was at the flicking stage when fate annoyed ''you will all leave banishment Is only when all else fails but you three like everything else living that comes directly from nothingness you have to change identity. No questions This is the only chance I can think of to give so don't blow it,,. Melody said going extra white her mane went downer and slugging colors and her one strip in front her fringe started ''but… but that with how we look would we might as well be banished,,.

Harmony looked like she was going to side with fate then she said ''That's right it's easier to just let it become public what we are you do have an protection law now,,. Fate said ''That law is new and stile disputed it may give out at any time,,. Harmony said ''We can handle it,,. He said ''Well you two certainly can with Melody actually bragging about using spirit fire,,. Melody eyes went wide she looked between them ''Hey you're the ones who said I was lucky I needed something to defend myself with,,. Fates bubbly Q form shimmered he said ''Power does not always make victory and your magic could of backfired Q's could have been hurt.,, Melody argued back ''Well I could have been hurt to,,. Her eyes started glowing white her hair blazed crimson ''Do you understand what being attacked by a mob I could have been,,. Harmony calmly said ''No Melody it was very unlikely,,, Melody looked down her hooves have turned into rock her eyes returned to red and yellow and her hooves returned to flesh she looked shocked ''but but is this reversible,,. Fate said ''No it's not it's like when we settle on an place when that place and become semi mortal with that place when that place dies we die,,. Melody looked down her hair Harmony said ''Hey it ain't so bad where more stable,,. It was then Fate said ''No it is bad you may not have to leave the continuum completely but it is to risky to be around the general population,,. It was then one word ''No,,. They looked where it came from the former nothing Void he said ''This… life… living…. Place,, he pleaded ''nothing life now to,,. He said to him ''That is why you have an chance your not made completely of the Void anymore and this is the only chance I can give all of you after this when I come no more from me goodbye,,. It was then one of his stars flashed and there they were effectively banished. Harmony looked shocked as Melody looked at her eyes with the message of anger ''You helped fate banish us,,. Harmony said ''No we can go back,,. Melody said ''How e don't know the only Q powers we have is from my ''hair'' and it only works with you,,. It was then she heard an bit of telepathy ''and me,,. He appeared ''Oh hey half-sisters you know we pick how we relate to each other,,. He got close to harmony her white eyes seemed to steam against her blue normally white bits ''No how we relate to others pick how we relate to each other now get lost Q,,. He said ''What and sever your link to the outside world,,. She said forelegs somehow crossed ''where already in the outside world idiot,,. He said ''well not your outside world you see there's an little factor on you lot blowing up or worst,,. He leant in closer an whisper they can all hear ''or the kamaraki getting born threw you lovely ladies,,. It was then harmony actually tried to punch him ''that's an myth,, and did ''ow,,. He said nursing his jaw he said ''ow hey link to outside world here,,. Harmony said ''shut it,,. He said ''Oakey all right just don't punch me like this next time,,. I brought food and drink have fun learning how to use them,,. He clicked an large crate into existence before clicking himself away. Melody amused voice said ''That was unusually violent of you harmony,, and the black dragonquus burped and Thurs started them well as teenagers.


End file.
